


we will be invincible

by betteroffbad



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betteroffbad/pseuds/betteroffbad
Summary: au where kara stays with the bb
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Pod Log Entry I, Galactic Standard Date ????

Kandor Emergency Pod Evac System Pod V-26 Personal Log Entry One 

Galactic Standard Date: I don't know  
the pod clock broke.

I'm sorry I hope if anyone ever gets this you can work it all out  
I took out the processing core so that should have everything in it you need to figure out when ACTUALLY we are, but  
I guess for now it doesn't matter 

so first things first it worked, yay  
we landed on a planet, no problems  
probably the right one

basically the thing that was supposed to teach us all about the planet kind of malfunctioned so all I really know is 1. the sun is yellow and you would not believe how weird it makes everything look 2. there is water 3. the resident sapients surprisingly basically look just like us (only not REALLY like us because the light makes everything INCREDIBLY not normal) 4. there are over 5000 languages, also none of which I learned, which is also my fault, sorry. But just think about having ALL those languages, I mean what if there's five thousand languages and you learn like TEN and you don't even know if they're the right ones for where you land. Krypton is actually very weird historically in having only three major language families and two common simplifieds, I learned that in Scholars' Bowl, though, not from the pod. it's a complete galactic anomaly

was.  
sorry.

confession: I broke the pod clock and the thing that was supposed to teach us about the planet. I kind of broke the the pod log interface too but I got it to work more or less as  
(I hope)  
you can hear  
(whoever you are). we also have a lot less supplies left than we were supposed to. also my fault, sorry

more specific confession: I busted into Kal-El's pod on Kandor Launch Station and basically stole part of his breathing air to go with him I'M REALLY SORRY. I messed up a lot of systems to get the sleep and breathing chambers not to kill him because I was supposed to be in a different one, but I swear to Rao right at the last minute I had this HORRIBLE PREMONITION that I was going to get lost in SPACE and lose him and you CAN'T JUST LOSE a baby when you're supposed to look after him. If you don't know whenever you listen to this, Kal-El is a baby, my baby cousin, sorry I know this pod was supposed to be just for him but anyway, we're both alive. 

I just remembered my mom isn't alive to laugh at how my last act on Krypton was to rush into doing something dumb with no concern for the consequences which is exactly what she would say

what she would have said

I mean I did remember this whole time but you know

no one on Krypton is alive to laugh at anything which is kind of, not what I should be thinking about, but

hang on sounds like Kal-El woke up, hold on

Pod Log One point five I guess  
GSD I still don't know 

anyway touchdown I guess a few GS minutes after sunrise. we're just resting here in some plants. it's flat with some rolling hills wayyyy way in the distance and looks like grass and cultivars and there's a big stalk and a structure about forty or a hundred steps away. atmosphere is fine. the bioscan says mostly oxygen and a bunch of carbon dioxide. gravity is a little light but fine. the sky is so, so weird. The yellow light is just, I don't know. I wish I had someone to send a picture to.

Kal-El is safe but fussy. Luckily the podvacuation system did NOT get busted which could have been SO SO BAD. We are just doing a little recon about how long it takes this sun to travel in an arc. There's just one, this little tiny baby sun, and one HUGE moon, and they look like they could be cousins hey hey come on, Kal-El let's not put anything in our mouths before we bioscan it. I think the bioscan is working but you know everything else is basically burnt out and we're in another GALAXY probably so who knows if the readings are even accurate to anything we can CONCEIVE of with our puny minds hey buddy I said NO

there are all these little grey and green creatures. like maybe the size of my little finger, with big springy legs and big eyes and they FLIP! up in the air and tumble down somewhere else. And there are different ones with wings, some big, some small, just bobbing around. I like them. I hope I like this place. Also initiated first contact sapience protocols but they just ignored it.

Whoever this is actually for I don't know. but I figured I'd better report just in case. whoever you are 

This is not a very good log, sorry.  
Forty-five GS minutes from sunrise, I think, more or less.  
More later, hopefully better, voice signed Kara Zor-El, Blue Class 6, Kandor Garden Colony Educational Collective, long live Krypton and the the House of El


	2. Pod Log Entry II, Solar Day 2 PL

deep breath here goes pod log two

Kara Zor-El Personal Record Pod V26 Log Entry Two

Galactic Standard Date:  
two solar days past landing or, I guess, thirty-three GS hours past landing I know that's not actually a GSD

but I probably won't get the clock fixed anytime soon so  
my mom always said Kara, you HAVE to stop apologizing for every SINGLE LITTLE TINY THING because when I do that, when I do that it just makes the real apologies for the really SERIOUS stuff seem meaningless, so 

I guess if any time was the time to learn that lesson forEVER, it should probably be now, right?

About four GS hours after last log I saw these moving vehicles out maybe a hundred steps from where we were so I picked up Kal-El and we went over to see if it was our sapients

The gravity on this planet is REALLY light by the way, Kal-El looked so pudgy I almost wanted to leave him in the grass for just a second but I am SO GLAD I didn't given what happened next and he was light as a holoshirt! We went only a few steps when suddenly I heard this creak and a man got out of the vehicle and stood up and SHOUTED to us. I didn't know what do do, so I just ducked right down again. I hadn't really thought that far ahead, to whether we were going to ask for help or tell people everything or what we were supposed to do. I think that must have been in the part of the pod that broke. I mean that I broke.

These sapients look SO INSANELY MUCH like normal people, which you'd think would be reassuring but it's actually kind of scary? They look like they SHOULD be us but they're not. And actually, what I have to keep telling myself, there ARE no us anymore, at least, hardly any, so it's like landing on a planet full of ghosts. And this man was talking to me all low and like, I KNOW he wasn't trying to scare me, but the language was so messed up and the yellow sun made him so washed-out and blazing and creepy, it was like I was talking to a dead person, you know, like in the land of the dead, you know how in the stories they talk and talk all desperate to tell you something important, but you can never understand them, or just music comes out, or words but they don't make any sense? Then probably a woman came out of the building and saw us and looked at the man, and he crouched down in the grass. And I kept seeing like, thinking I saw like their bones and eyes and muscles and hearts all together, like I was hallucinating with a fever, and the building looked like it didn't have walls and everything. Like I was actually seeing Krypton disintegrating over and over again in front of my eyes. And I thought, all right, maybe I'm actually just sick, maybe I woke up, maybe the sun just got messed up but we're all going to be all right. What if I never went anywhere, and nothing was gone, and it was all just a stupid fever dream? But I also knew that wasn't really what happened, I KNEW it was a stupid thought, but I kept still thinking maybe maybe maybe, and the whole time these people kept trying to get me to have this calm conversation with them in their crazy dream space language, and,

so he said a bunch of things and I tried to explain what happened, I tried saying some basic things in Argo Standard Simplified because it's the most basicest language I can think of, but of course no one had any reason to learn it on the other side of the GALAXY so we didn't understand a word of anything from each other and he just kind of nodded his head and squeezed one of his hands in the other hand. Then he and the woman talked to each other for a long time. I could have run back to the pod right then, especially with the gravity being so low, but I didn't. I don't know why, I think I was just tired. I know it's dumb to be tired when you've been just SITTING for light years but that's what it was. Then finally they both came back and the woman handed me something to drink, she opened one bottle and drank out of it and then opened another one and handed it to me, with a lot of smiles and hand motions. I don't know if it was the right thing to do or not but I took a drink. She smiled SO HUGE about that. It was a fuzzy drink, kind of like Nargan nectar, but mostly not like anything. Then she tried to take Kal-El, but I didn't let her. I don't think she wanted to kidnap him or anything, I don't know. Probably she just thought he looked too heavy for me or, some people just like babies, I don't know, I didn't trust it though.

Eventually they took us into the building and tried to get us to eat more things, and Kal-El just kind of threw mashed up food all over the place because of course he thought it was hilarious, and the woman thought it was hilarious too, unless the sapients on this planet use laughing to mean they're really mad or something, which honestly I don't even KNOW. HOW WOULD I KNOW? Oh, right, the pod was supposed to teach us, probably, if I hadn't broke it. But they didn't kill us or anything, just kept saying things all slowly and wiping up the mash, and the woman put her face all over Kal-El's face and I yelled at her, probably something stupid like Get your ugly mouth off him you Daximite sackweed. Then I don't know if I actually fainted or if I just fell asleep later and lost track of what happened before.

When I woke up it was still daytime, but earlier than before. They put me in this big huge bed and Kal-El was in a big cage with some kind of little pillow figures in it. I remembered the first contact sapience protocols but I didn't do them. I know I was supposed to do them, but it just seemed rude to start doing prime numbers with sticks when you're already sleeping in someone's bed

Then later I tried to go back out to the pod, but the man followed me. I tried to see if I could get the onboard translator or even just any part of it to work, I thought it would help him understand something if I could get it even to light up and start talking but it was all pretty fried. He put his hand on my shoulder and looked at me and he pointed at the pod and I pointed at the sky and he pointed along with me and then I don't know why I just started crying and I couldn't stop. He tried to lead me back to the building and I couldn't go. I don't know why. I just couldn't. I just - and then he's, he just sat down in front of me and didn't say anything, just kept making his face all sad, trying to make his face look like how he thought it would be comforting, or something, like he was trying to soak up all my sadness with his eyes, like your mom used to do, Kal-El, when I used to run in all upset over stupid stuff that didn't matter. You won't remember that so I have to remember it for you.

Kal-El, I'm sorry. I know I just said I wouldn't apologize but this is a real, real, absolute serious sorry. I messed it up so much. I have to go. Voice signed Kara Zor-El.


	3. Pod Log Entry III, Solar Day 15 PL

Personal Pod Log of Kara Zor-El, Blue Class 6, Kandor Garden Colony Educational Collective, if any of you are possibly somehow hearing this, wherever you are right now, I miss you. I hope you made it out safe. GSD I still don't know, probably about fifteen days post landing, but I don't actually know. Probably I don't have to keep saying that, do I? Let's just say Day 15

Update to say that on the evening of Day 2 I was able to demonstrate our circumstances to the sapient, or I guess I should just say person whose cultivars we landed on, using drawing. I really should have thought of that first thing, but the thing is, I had NO IDEA what people draw with on this planet! And of course there's no renderer or anything without the pod working. But luckily they are very smart. They got a big pile of thin screens and a bag of sticks and took a stick out and drew some figures and went like, they pointed to the picture, themselves, the picture, me, the picture, Kal-El, and then gave me a stick to draw with. So I tried to draw Krypton and the pod leaving it, like I would have with the renderer, and then their planet very far away, and Krypton scribbled out and the pod falling to the ground. You can't really maipulate images with the stick method so I had to draw it about four times. And they just sat there bobbing their heads up and down looking concerned. It was hard to press on the screen without ripping it or breaking the stick but they acted like it was fine. Then the man, Jonathan Kent, he got a big vehicle with huge wheels, and dragged the pod into one of the other structures. "Safe". I'm learning some words in the language. One of them is "safe." You can still see the deep track the pod made in the ground when he dragged it away, and the hole it dug when it landed. The ground here is very dark and soft and the leaves on top are so bright.

Everything's not great, but it's better. I'm alive. Kal-El is alive, and uh, doing ok? You should see how fat he is now and he's babbling all the time. He loves these people. I don't know if he's even homesick at all, because of how young he is. I'm kind of jealous. I slept for what felt like fifty-five days, though it wasn't actually. But he was already so much older when I stopped sleeping. Things are still weird. People are still weird where sometimes you can see their bones, and sometimes not, but I think I'm getting used to it. It probably has something to do with the sun being so much younger and I don't know, more excitable? We learned a lot about solar radiation in school, but I didn't really let it saturate because, I didn't think it would be important to what I wanted to do in life, which just goes to show you you never know what's going to be important. None of the navigational or educational systems in the pod are coming back, I think. The podvacuation array basically gave up and semi-exploded a couple of days after we landed, which makes you really glad we landed when we did, and I freaked out when I saw how much air was actually left. For the record, ninety-one GS minutes! So thank Rao for redundancy and really good navtracks. We can still use the internal generator at least for a little while and all our nutrient and textile supplies are still intact. I still don't understand most of what anyone says but I learned their names and they learned mine and Kal-El's. It was so much exactly like a cheesy holovid about ancient exploration days, where he literally put his hand on his chest and said Jaaaawnathan! Kent! about 50 milion times and then held out his hand at me and of course I had seen ALL of those holos when I was little, so I knew right away to say Kara. Zor-El all slowly and put both hands on my chest, ha ha

I guess we ARE the ancient explorers now, but like the most ancient explorers that no one ever made a holo out of because no one knew about them but themselves, and nowhere to go back to. I guess somebody had to be, at some point a billion years ago, and now it's now and we have to be that again. Sorry, that probably came out really dumb. I need to start writing these down or something before I start logging.

So anyway I did our names in writing, so they could see our writing. I wrote them down for Jonathan Kent and Martha Kent with the sticks and said them a bunch of times, and he copied them out and they repeated them, and then he wrote out our names in their writing, wait let me see if I can do it in the capture screen

KARAZORELL

CALLEL 

Then I tried to write their names in our letters though it's hard to know exactly how to do it right because the sounds aren't totally the same. Some of their sounds are like bunch of our letters rolled flat and some I think we just don't have at all.

When you think about all the sapients there are in the world or could be, it was so amazingingly lucky to find these people with letters almost like ours and who somehow already understand the holovid rule of smacking your hand on your chest to say your name a hundred times. Which, I guess was the plan all along of the pod, and my parents, and yours, Kal-El, so thank you. I know you can't hear us, but even if you can't, thank you.

Kal-El, I guess this log is mostly for you. It's weird that I don't know if you're even going to be able to understand it when you, when you grow up. I thought about that the other day and so I'm going to make extra sure to talk to you in Kandorian as much as I can, every day. And I started writing down all the things I can remember for you. I mean, for both of us. Songs and stories, and just what things looked like. It's not as good as the pod would have been by a long long long shot, but I have to do it. And maybe my pod got launched and we'll find it, someday? That would be amazing. But I don't know if it the pods even work without a person in it. If it doesn't, I don't know. I just have to do what I can. So that's what I'm doing. I hope it's, not _enough_ , obviously. I hope it's something. Voice signed Kara Zor-El.


	4. A Very Merry Xmas from the Kents! [M.K. personal copy with notes]

Dear Friends and Family, Tri-County Turkey Co-op Survivors, and Others,

If you'd told us at the beginning of the year that this Christmas would herald the return of the Kent Family Christmas Letter of ancient memory, we would have laughed you right out of town. We've never liked to be the bearers of bad news, and good news was looking even rarer than usual last winter and into the spring. But all was not as it seemed! Skip to the photo if you want the plot twist, otherwise, read on. . . 

Most of you probably already know about the forced Safebuy buy-up late last year. For those of you not privy to the nitty and the gritty, we were not among those with the financial security to join the suit for "damage mitigation" pricing and elected to take the initial "highway robbery" Safebuy offer for our 150 acres. And of course if you don't know about Jonathan's health scare in Feb., trust us, you don't want to know!! All is calm now after surprisingly few (though heavy) bumps in the road. We are both back in fighting trim and enjoying* the creative recipes in the Lighter Life Heart-Healthy Cookbook pressed to our hands by Dr. Lang. 

* _[Not quite the right word for it, but a harmless lie - M.K.]_

Things began to pick up in April with the long-awaited return of Stars in Our Eyes Dance Studio to Main Street. Our nieces Loranna and Lisabeth had their first recital on December 20. Stars has expanded to include adult classes in their beautiful new building, and who knows? If we're hit with the "opportunity" to unload another 150 acres, we can take the money and learn to foxtrot! A blessedly uneventful planting, a radio upgrade for Jonathan (keep watching the skies!) and the most contentious meeting of the Ladies' Methodist Book Club in recent memory, were other highlights of the Spring season. For the record, neither Jonathan nor Martha will allow that "love means never having to say you're sorry." So don't get us started! 

The BIG NEWS came over the summer. To those of you only hearing it now for the first time, some equally big apologies are in order. Adopting a child can be a real nightmare of red tape, and Kaznian refugee orphans have special challenges all their own. We didn't want to introduce our newest family members to the multitude until we were sure they were here to stay.** 

** _[J.'s idea to put this way: two perfectly true sentences, having nothing to do with one another, adding up to a lie. This one less harmless I fear. - M.K.]_

Some of you probably remember our earlier struggles to adopt, which we gave up on sometime around the last Kent Xmas Letter! Our new son and daughter are nothing like what we imagined back in those days, and we certainly weren't expecting circumstances to bring them to us when they did. But God works in mysterious ways, and we coudn't have asked for a better gift in answer to those long-ago prayers. Callel Clark is a chubby-cheeked toddler of about 15 months and Kara Zorell is about twelve years old (and the less said about our ordeal with the records office, the better!)*** 

*** _[Because there was none. - M.K.]_

Kara is a real work horse who loves to play with her brother and help out around the house - Martha reports that she hasn't vacuumed the stairs since August! and takes to farm chores like a duck to water. We are working on the Rainbows and Ravens series of workbooks for math and English until she can be enrolled in school (hopefully next Fall). Her math is already miles ahead of us, and her English gets better every day, with some help from little Cal who seems to pick up ten new words a day. TV doesn't hurt, either! Cal is a bundle of energy whose favorite activities include chasing ducks, chasing chickens, pointing, chewing on clothes and toys, and playing with his big sister. They are already the lights of our life and we can't wait to get to know them better, and to introduce them to each and every one of you! 

Much love and a Merry Christmas from the FOUR of us,

Jonathan, Martha, Kara Zorell, and Callel Clark Kent


End file.
